


The One Thing He Didn't Prepare For

by rickandmorty-garbage-barge (KayD)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ALL OF IT, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, i live for tiny rick, super sensitive tiny rick, yo listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/rickandmorty-garbage-barge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he did not account for, he was ashamed to admit, was how fresh his body was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey so I'm trash? I love Tiny Rick, I love Tiny Rick being super into Morty, I love Tiny Rick being frustrated about how he can't seem to stop getting hard-ons every five minutes. That's it, that's the premise, I swear the fic is better written than this.

There weren’t many things Rick didn’t account for during Project Phoenix. He accounted for his change in size, and thus perspective. He accounted for the need for new clothes - he had bought clothes to fit his teenage self months prior to even considering real world experimentation. He even accounted for the lengthy and complicated process that would be transferring his consciousness into a new form. It would have been a complete failure, he calculated, if he had simply tried to tap his mind through into his new body while leaving his brain in his older form. The rate of decay alone would have put both bodies at risk.

What he did not account for, he was ashamed to admit, was how fresh his body was. The first time he stepped out of the vat as Tiny Rick, he was blown away with how much more clearly he saw the world, how much better the very air felt on his skin. He was overjoyed to find that his body didn’t ache or creak like his original form. His muscles felt loose and soft, his bones were solid, and all of his senses were back in peak form. He had assumed that was a good thing, and it was for a while. The first food he ate was a quick plate of toast and eggs, but without years of alcohol abuse and cigarette damage to his mouth, it tasted like the best food he’d ever had. The feeling of his new clothes against his body was luxurious even if they were just cheap cotton-poly blend. The coffee brewing in the coffee pot smelled incredible. The colors of the kitchen were brighter and more dazzling than ever before. He felt alive.

And it remained a non-issue - remained a pleasure for most of his first day. He loved how clearly he could see and hear the shock and excitement in Summer and Morty’s faces and voices when he showed up at school. He was delighted in the way he could feel the blood caking on his skin when he staked the vampire gym teacher and he loved the way his grandkids’ cheers sounded in fresh ears.

He was unprepared, however, when they got home and he snagged the first shower, for the way his body reacted to hot water running the blood and dirt of the day off his skin. The warmth eased some of the minor tension that rested in his shoulders and as he relaxed, his cock twitch and hardened. He was, at first, pleased with how quickly his erection grew - and in turn, how firm his erection was. But after he pumped out a quick - too quick - orgasm, he found himself frowning when his cock didn’t relax back to flaccid. He grunted and jerked off again, gripping the shower wall as he tugged himself to completion aggressively, almost chafing, nearly bruising, but this time fully satisfying as he came. He panted, and nodded as his cock shrank and softened, and he watched blearily as his cum swirled down the drain.

He climbed out of the shower, toweled dry, and stepped out in the hall in his towel, clothes bunched under his arm. He never bothered to get dressed before and now that he was in a new just made body, he liked the idea of strutting it out. But as he made his way down the hallway, Morty stepped out of his room and straight into Tiny Rick, dropping them both on their asses.

“A-aw jeez, Tiny Rick, I’m so sorry, man."

Morty scrambled to his feet and Tiny Rick his hand to help him up, now towering above Rick who became acutely aware of how exposed he was laid out on the floor. He grabbed Morty’s hand and lifted himself to his feet. His towel slipped as he rose and he had to drop Morty’s hand to grab it and tighten the wrap. He glanced back up at Morty and grinned when he saw that Morty was staring at where his towel rested on his hips. He snapped at Morty, and quirked his eyebrow when Morty met his gaze and went pink.

“What’s up, dawg; see something you like?” the tone was smug, even if Rick’s heart did a strange little tremor of excitement.

“Oh man, Tiny Rick, it’s nothing like that,” Rick could feel that his ego was wounded and internally scolded the behavior, “It’s just, y’know, I’ve seen Rick- I’ve seen you naked tons of times, but in your- in your- in the other body. It’s just a whole lot of- it’s new,” Morty rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, his typical display of discomfort.

Rick's grin grew, his head growing fuzzy with confidence and hormones. He let go of his towel, so it just hung off his hip, and he stepped into Morty’s personal space. He leaned in close, grin warping into a vicious smirk as Morty’s eyes went wide and the flush grew in his cheeks.

“Maybe I’ll let you see a lot of this body naked, too, huh, kid?”

Rick was smug and full of himself until the hormones took full control and he felt his dick twitching in interest. Rick became fully aware of every sensation - the heat of Morty’s body this close, the smell of stale anxiety on Morty’s breath, the sound of a heartbeat, his own heartbeat fast and flying, in his ear. He went rigid, snapping back, firmly gripping his towel in the hopes of disguising any signs of his arousal. He coughed lightly and then turned rapidly on his heel and began to march down to his room.

“See you later," he paused to belch, "dawg.”

Rick managed to get into his room and shut the door before he dropped the towel and glared at his fully hard dick. What the fuck was up with this body? He wrapped his hand around his dick and started a sloppy combination of jerking and thrusting into his fist. He came in minutes for the third time in an hour. There was no satisfaction, just limpness and frustration. Why would he have gotten a hard on from such a simple interaction with Morty? Truthfully, there were moments where Rick had found himself, in his old body, appreciating Morty’s body. He was soft and energetic and flush with life, something Rick had both envied and treasured. But it had never warranted a reaction like that. At least, not in a way Rick ever wanted to acknowledge.

There were nights - lonely nights - after a long binge of drinking and haphazard experimenting, where Rick had allowed himself a twisted fantasy or two, revolving around his Morty. He never dwelled on it long. The consequences of acting on the attraction made even Rick cringe. He knew that time was all relative and that the number of times the Earth circled the sun shouldn’t limit who someone found attractive. And the idea of family meaning anything negative to attraction rarely meant anything to him. But he knew despite that, that he was a vastly more experienced, intelligent, and sexually aggressive person than Morty. To take any advantage of Morty, who probably wouldn’t even grasp what was happening until they were well underway, to even think about how badly that could blow up meant Rick never allowed himself to even think about acting on his feelings.

Tiny Rick grumbled and wiped his hand off on one of the shirts strewn on the floor. He made a note that he would probably need more clothes if he intended on staying Tiny Rick. He wondered if with these new found side effects if it was worth it. Adventuring might be difficult if he couldn’t stop popping a boner every fifteen minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still not done yet. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an age, like even for me, and it's not even that much done, but I swear I'm still working on it I just wanted to give you SOMETHING for your patience.

Rick’s favorite activity had once been drowning his troubles in alcohol. Now thanks to his brand new liver, he couldn’t hold down nearly enough liquor and when he did hold it all down, all it did was dull his hyper sensitivity. It didn’t stop him from getting hard over the tantalizing idea of his grandson bent over every surface in the house. All the booze did was make it harder for him to cum as he jacked off to shameful fantasies of burying his freshly virgin dick in what he assumed was Morty’s virgin ass. So he was forced to address these fantasies, forced to deal with the physical side effects. He tried not to let it bother him. He tried tucking his erections into his waistband. He tried distracting himself with science. He tried cold showers. It was all to no avail. Sating the heat that grew in him on a nearly hourly basis was the only way to rid himself of the distracting and frankly embarrassing erections.

It was only a matter of time that someone caught him. He was honestly proud of how long it took. It had been weeks of sneaking quick one-offs in the hall bathroom, in the garage, even once or twice on the living room couch. It didn’t usually take too long for him to get off, a few minutes on average. But the frequency was enough to guarantee the eventuality of someone walking in on him. He half hoped it was anyone, but Morty. It would be awkward for anybody in the family to find him, but Morty walking on him might just make it worse.

Morty was a disturbing temptation that was beginning to overwhelm him, everything from the way the smell of his skin filled the ship after an adventure, the sound of his voice when it pitched lower to murmur something secret, the feel of his young smooth fingertips along Rick’s when he passed him tools in the garage. Everything made something heavy and intense thrum in Rick’s chest and cock. The idea of Morty walking in on him scared him not because he would be ashamed of being caught, but because he was concerned he wouldn’t stop. That having Morty that close by would just push him past the limit of caring and just press him right toward orgasm.

It turns out he wasn’t wrong, as usual. He had spent the afternoon running a dangerous errand with Morty, acquiring an incredibly valuable type of quartz from deep in Federation territory. They almost got caught and ended up having to fight their way through a hoard of Gromflomites. Morty had held his own, killing half a dozen of the assholes as they sprinted toward the ship and Rick had found the whole thing frustratingly attractive. And then the flight home only proved to drive him insane.

The cockpit swirled with the smell of sweat, the tangy flavor of alien blood, and the heady scent of adrenaline. Morty’s voice was hoarse from shouting as they ran and the roughness of his voice rubbed at Rick’s core. He shifted uncomfortably as Morty rattled on and on about the excitement of escaping and victory. He was already painfully hard by the time they got home. As he turned to flee the ship, Morty laid a soft hand on Rick’s shoulder and shot him a grateful look that burned Rick. He felt wrong and hot and tense and it must have shown on his face, because Morty’s face went from warm to worried rapidly.

“Tiny Rick? W-what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Morty leaned closer and the very taste of his body heat in the air flooded Rick’s head, “A-are you hurt?”

Rick shrugged off Morty’s hand.

“I gotta- I need to piss.”

Rick jumped out of the ship and near sprinted to the closest bathroom. He slammed the door and slumped against it with all of his body weight, grunting with frustration as he palmed himself through his pants. He was sick, this hunger for his grandson even without the previous age gap, was sick. He shouldn’t even speculate on the idea of it. But here he was, pulling his persistent hard on from beneath his zipper and humming happily as he worked to relieve himself.

He didn’t have to fantasize the first time he came, brought over the edge simply from the sensation of tugging the sensitive flesh along his shaft. He had learned to cum quietly, letting out a huff of air. He let his head fall back against the door softly and indulged in a minor afterglow. But his cock wasn’t done. The adrenaline from earlier was still coursing through him and his cock twitched as he returned for a moment to the memory of the ship ride back. Morty had been so close. He had been so close and Rick had fought every perverted thought into the back of his mind. But here, post orgasm, they came flooding back. Every fantasy of fucking Morty into the passenger seat, of bending Morty over the hood of the ship, of simply leaning over and sucking Morty’s dick while he left the ship to fly on autopilot, came pouring into his mind’s eye. It overwhelmed him. He shifted to sit flat backed against the wall, fearing the sound the door might make when he stroked more vigorously against the rising hardness.

He worked himself over with practiced ease, gripping tight and pumping his hand against his cock. His head hung as he watched his hand slide over the flushed skin and licked his lips as precum began to bead at the slit. He was panting and he wasn’t keeping quiet this time. He was more focused on the images dancing through his head than on his self control. He was so focused he missed the sound of footsteps. But he didn’t miss the sound of a gentle knock on the door or Morty’s voice.

“R-r-rick? You okay? You ran off earlier and I-I-I-you’ve been in there a while and-and-and... Rick?”

Rick cut a moan off in his throat, but didn’t stop his hand, desperation creeping under his skin as Morty’s voice continued to echo through the door.

“Rick, I-I-I’m getting worried about you, I’m gonna come in.”

Rick started to cry out in protest, but it came out strangled and didn’t stop Morty anyway. As the door swung in, time slowed and Rick had a lot of time to examine his regrets. He regretted his lack of control in his hormonal and physical reactions. He regretted the fact that he hadn’t even considered taking that into calculation when he built this damned body. He regretted that he’d never found a way to stop himself from thirsting after Morty, in any scenario. He seriously regretted not having the forethought to lock the goddamn door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's not like super awesome. But I s2g I'll be writing some tasty rutting and confrontation and just good good stuff (or at least I'll try)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will at some point in my life write a story that doesn't include one or both of these guys cumming in their pants, but today is not the day. But to quote Daniel Radcliffe - I tried and therefore no one can judge me.

The door opened in slow motion and Rick willed himself to at least try to retain some dignity and shield his straining erection. Morty stepped through the doorway cautiously and his eyes grew wide as he scanned down the wall to where Rick sat. Rick was certain he looked like an absolute mess. He could feel the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the flush in his cheeks, and the hair stuck on his temples and neck. The heat in his cheeks grew as Morty took in the whole scene, gaze darting up and down Rick’s body, pausing on Rick’s crotch before throwing his chin up to stare instead at the ceiling.

“O-oh Jeez Tiny Rick, I-I-I-I’m sorry man, I didn’t- didn’t mean to- oh jeez.”

There was a blush forming on Morty’s face now, and he tried to back up, only succeeding in tripping over his own feet and slamming the door shut behind him as he fell against it. Morty trembled and Rick realized that he had just enough time to redeem this situation. He hurriedly tucked himself back into his underwear and scurried to his feet, levering himself against the wall. He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and took a small step toward Morty.

“Listen, dawg, this-this-this is no big deal, alright? I’m not even mad. Should have locked the fucking door,” Rick reassured him, stepping closer again.

Morty lowered his gaze and made eye contact with Rick, turning an even brighter red as he reexamined Rick’s face. 

“You-you- I-I was just- I was,” Morty stumbled over his words, right hand grasping around for the doorknob behind him, looking trapped.

“Morty, c’mon Morty, just lemme,” Rick was light headed as he stepped closer, getting hit with a wall of smells and sights that were everything he fantasized. Morty was breathing fast, looking panicked, his pupils dilated. He kept glancing down at Rick’s open pants and tented briefs and back up at Rick’s face. His ears were red. Rick could smell the moist air that fluttered from Morty’s mouth, the sweat that was forming along Morty’s brow. There was a tension he could almost taste. He sighed quietly, “Lemme explain.”

Morty faltered, but nodded. He stopped grasping for the doorknob, instead crossing his arms tight across his chest and leaning away from Rick. There was a beat of silence where Rick tried to gather his thoughts.

“I don’t know how you deal with this shit, Morty,” was all Rick could come up with, his frustration getting the best of him.

Morty’s brow furrowed slightly as he tried to work out what Rick could possibly mean. Rick rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his own hair, making more of a mess of it in his irritation. The tension, his sexual insatiability, his stupid uncontrollable hunger for Morty - it all overtook him and he threw his hands in the air. Morty jumped.

“This-this-this fucking teenage hormone bullshit! I masturbate like 17 fucking times a day Morty! It-it-it’s just unnecessary! It’s inconvenient! I can’t fucking handle it! And to make matters worse, this-this stupid fucking body is so new that I can feel all these ab-absurd shit! Like I can  _ smell you _ , Morty, I can literally smell you. It’s driving me crazy as shit Morty, the way you smell, the way you feel when you touch me, the way you sound, it’s making everything worse,” Rick’s voice was rising in volume and Morty looked vaguely petrified, but he couldn’t stop himself, “You’re driving me crazy Morty; being near you has me-has me all fucked up in the head, so bad I can’t even drink it away, and-and-and I don’t even know what to do with all this shit.”

Rick was unaware of how much closer he had gotten to Morty as he ranted. He petered off as he noticed he was almost touching him. Morty’s knees were visibly shaking, but his eyes were glazing over and his mouth hung open slightly.

“Is… is that-is that true, Rick? Can you- y-you can really smell me?”

“All the fucking time, Morty. You should really wash your hands after you jack it, I can practically smell the jizz on your fingers.”

Morty screwed his eyes shut as the blush returned full force to his ears.

“Aw jeez Rick.”

There was silence again, but Morty still wasn’t trying to escape, eyes still shut tight. Rick watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to breath steady and he gave Morty a slow once over, letting his eyes take in every inch of him. Every detail was clearer now, he could see every curve and angle of his thighs and hips, the smooth line of his shoulders, the soft flat line of his abdomen through his shirt. When he was finally done absorbing all of this new information, he returned his gaze to Morty’s face and was startled to see Morty staring at him. 

He didn’t look disgusted or scared. There was curiosity in the tilt of his head and a gleam in his eyes. Morty held eye contact, fighting his weak knees to look brave as he stepped away from the door. Rick exhaled sharply as Morty stepped into his personal space, noticing immediately that with this new body every inch of them lined up. They were at an even eye level and Rick could feel the heat from the rest of Morty warming him. Rick moved this time, slowly, eyes still locked on Morty’s, as he pressed against him. The cramped bathroom was hot, the lack of space between them even hotter. Morty’s breath puffed against on his face. He could literally feel the shudder of it on his cheek and the flutter of Morty’s heart against his chest.

“Y-you sure about this, Morty? You better be sure, be-be-’cause I’m not fuckin’ around here. You ready for this, Morty?”

“You-you just became a teenager, Rick, I-I bet you can’t even last five-five minutes. I bet you’ll- I bet you’ll c-cum before I do.”

It was false bravado and Rick knew that, but it lit an aggressive competitiveness in Rick that was powerful regardless of age. In response, Rick gripped Morty’s hips, walking him back against the door again. This time, he slid his knee between Morty’s legs, pressing his thigh firmly against Morty’s groin. Morty let out a high keening sound in response that went straight to Rick’s dick. Morty rolled his hips experimentally along Rick’s thigh and clearly decided he liked it because he began to rut against him, seeking rapid release. His earlier words about outlasting Rick seemed to have vanished from his head at the first sexual contact. Rick could only watch, struggling to breath, as Morty melted against him. He still loosely held Morty’s hips, but let him set his own rhythm. He thumbed the hem of Morty’s shirt where it met skin and marvelled at the contrast of hot soft skin and thin cotton fabric.

Rick slid his hands under Morty’s shirt and ran his palms along the ridges of his ribs. His thumbs brushed along the hardening nubs of Morty’s nipples. The heat that radiated from Morty’s chest filled Rick. He buried his nose against Morty’s neck and inhaled heavily. He groaned and mouthed at the skin under his nose, let himself nibble and lap at the pulse racing under it. The taste of the sweat on Morty’s neck, the heat of their bodies pressed together, being able to fully bury himself in the way Morty smelled, it surged through Rick. He could feel his cock twitching, knew that early, but familiar feeling of heat pooling low in his body. He shifted his hips ever so slightly so that Morty’s thigh ran along his crotch as he writhed. The added pressure alongside all the other sensation made Rick gasp and whine as his body wound tighter and tighter. Morty was making deep needy noises in the back of this throat that shoved Rick’s rising orgasm right over the edge. His whole body shook as his knees went weak, cum soaking through his underwear, leaving splotches on Morty’s thigh where they made contact. Morty looked down between them at the wet spot on Rick’s briefs and on his own jeans and let out a long low moan as he came, too, shuddering against him.

They stood there, bodies tight together as the cum slowly formed stains on their clothes, panting and holding one another. The quiet that followed was brief. 

“I-I-I was right,” Morty quipped breathlessly.

Rick rolled his eyes and pushed away from Morty. He rolled his shoulders and shucked his clothes, before pulling at Morty’s. Morty was stunned and lifted his arms to let Rick yank off his shirt before moving quickly to the buttons on his jeans. Making quick work of the button and zipper there, Rick dropped down to his knees pulling everything down with him. He looked up at Morty with a smarmy grin and licked his lips.

“Gimme-gimme another five minutes and we can-can give it another go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if people consider this sort of thing smut. If you don't, no worries there is more yet to cum.  
> Aren't I clever.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there will be more of this, I just had to get the first chapter up and out there for some critiques and some feedback so I can get motivated  
> follow me and my trash blog on tumblr (rickandmorty-garbage-barge)


End file.
